


A Guide to Hero-Spotting

by Ink_stained_quills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata is Spider-Man au, M/M, a bit of texting but it's not a chat fic, kageyama stop being oblivious challenge failed, marvel AU, technically oikawa and kageyama getting along-ish is an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_stained_quills/pseuds/Ink_stained_quills
Summary: The tags sum it up:  Hinata is Spider-Man, and Kageyama is determined to prove it.  Hinata, on the otherhand, thinks he's flirting."“They,”  Tobio declares crazily, “are the same person.  And I will prove it!”“Why don’t you just ask him?”  Suga suggests - he knows what he’s doing, the devil, because Tobio can’t say ‘of course he wouldn’t tell the truth’ - and calls to the other two first years.  “Mind if I ask something, Hinata?”“Sure, Suga-san!”  Hinata chirps, trusting as always.The group watches in skeptical (most of them, but especially Tsukishima) curiosity as Suga flashes a disarming smile.  “Are you Spider-Man?”Laughing, Hinata dashes to receive one of Yamaguchi’s serves, only narrowly missing.  He flies head over heels to land with a grunt on his face, and Tobio can practically feel everyone watching him skeptically.“He never gave an answer.”  Tobio grumbles, and the others groan."
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, the following are slight/implied
Comments: 26
Kudos: 201
Collections: Inky’s Crack Fics





	A Guide to Hero-Spotting

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the fact that Fast and Furious 3 came out in 2006... Anyway check the tags I guess? Though my Kageyama sibling OCs are in here, it's not part of the Theater!Hinata and Basketball!Kageyama AU
> 
> T because of Kageyama's mouth
> 
> Blame teeny-sun on tumblr for this! Thanks to them for listening to my meme-ish rambles

“Are you telling me you can’t see it?” Tobio asks his team, waving an arm at Hinata.

“... no?” Nishinoya raises a single eyebrow.

“This is kind of a weird thing to accuse someone of,” Daichi says reasonably. “Do you have any proof?”

“Well.” Brow furrowing, Tobio looks away. “I mean. Not physical proof, in front of me? But it makes sense, if you just -”

“You sound kind of crazy, bro,” Tanaka just shakes his head and looks over to where Hinata and Yamaguchi are practicing.

Tsukishima spares a single glance at the group, rolling his eyes. Tobio thinks (hopes?) he’ll roll his eyes out of his head one day. With any luck, he’ll be there to see it. “Didn’t you call Hinata’s spikes weak? He’s stronger than Hinata to say the least.”

“They,” Tobio declares crazily, “are the same person. And I will prove it!”

“Why don’t you just ask him?” Suga suggests - he knows what he’s doing, the devil, because Tobio can’t say ‘of course he wouldn’t tell the truth’ - and calls to the other two first years. “Mind if I ask something, Hinata?”

“Sure, Suga-san!” Hinata chirps, trusting as always.

The group watches in skeptical (most of them, but especially Tsukishima) curiosity as Suga flashes a disarming smile. “Are you Spider-Man?”

Laughing, Hinata dashes to receive one of Yamaguchi’s serves, only narrowly missing. He flies head over heels to land with a grunt on his face, and Tobio can practically feel everyone watching him skeptically.

“He never gave an answer.” Tobio grumbles, and the others groan.

“Back to volleyball, everyone!” Daichi claps his hands while Karasuno scrambles into their normal practice routines. 

~~~

“Seriously!” he complains to his sister, sprawled out on his bed in their room. “They didn’t give me enough time to explain.”

Sakura looks up from her phone and scans him up and down. “Okay, Tobio. Why don’t you try not acting like a crazy person and telling me rationally why you think your friend is Spider-Man?”

“Let me get my notebook out,” Tobio tells her, and turns to open a drawer he thinks it’s been stashed in (with his back turned, he can almost pretend his twin isn’t silently bemoaning the day Spider-Man started his hero career in Japan).

“A notebook,” she repeats as if trying not to break into hysterical laughter. “Right. Do you have a spreadsheet, too?”

Tobio spins back to glare at her, notebook in hand. “Don’t poke fun.”

“I’d never,” Sakura swears solemnly.

“Nii-san?” shouts Hana. “We found this paper in our room, do you want it?”

“What does it say?” Tobio yells back.

Akari’s the one to answer this time. “It’s some chart thing - it has something about Spider-Man on one line and another note about some kid named Hinata ditching on the other!” 

“Shit. Not another word,” Tobio hisses to Sakura - who’s practically in tears on the floor - and raises his voice again. “Yeah, I’ll take that back! Thanks!”

“I’m gonna throw up,” Sakura wheezes, taking in gasping breaths of air. “You’re obsessed with this kid!”

“It’s not an obsession, it’s a theory I want to prove.” Tobio says this in as dignified a manner he can, considering the circumstances. “I’m not invested in this more than the natural amount.”

She looks up at him, unimpressed. “You have literal charts. Maybe you should be tracking your denial.”

“Shut up and let me present my findings.”

“Did you watch one of those conspiracy videos again?” Sakura asks, climbing from her boneless pile on the floor in order to sit on her bed opposite him. “Just because Oikawa-san still sends you those doesn’t mean you have to click on the links.”

“Number one!” Tobio announces, ignoring her. “Whenever Hinata’s absent from a class, Spider-Man shows up somewhere nearby.”

His sister shrugs. “Coincidence.”

“Number two: his crazy jumping skills, his speed - that’s superhuman, right?” he demands.

“So he’s naturally athletic!” Sakura tugs the chart over to her and fails to fend off another round of giggles. “This feels more like a gay panic -”

“That is not what this is and you should shut up now so I can give you REASON THREE!” Tobio shouts (there’s no need for a denial chart because there’s no denial happening here, and what a sad chart that would be). “He talks about other superheroes like he knows them, and he dodges questions but he knows everything about Spider-Man. Case closed.”

“Aaaaand case opened again because that might mean nothing!” Sakura tells him, punctuating the statement by slapping his notebook closed. “Knowing everything about Spidey tells me he likes heroes, that’s all! C’mon, little brother. Do you really think your volleyball teammate is Spider-Man?”

Tobio folds his arms, staring at her with urgency in the eyes he knows match hers. It’s enough to make his sister falter. “I believe you, alright? Kind of. But superheroes have secret identities for a reason.”

“And I can keep a secret,” he promises, despite the fact that he’s already suggested Hinata is Spider-Man in front of the entire volleyball team.

When Tobio falls asleep that night, he opens his eyes to find he’s at Karasuno. Checking quickly for the usual staples of a school nightmare, he looks down and sees he’s wearing clothes, no school tests or angry teachers in sight. Instead, the setter hears thumping coming from the gym.

“Is this a volleyball dream?” he says aloud. The thumping noise doesn’t provide a suitable answer.

He opens the gym doors to see a perfectly normal practice, apart from the fact that the clock’s stopped. Tobio picks up a volleyball, spins it. “Kageyama!” 

Instinctually, he turns to the voice. Toss to me, he expects it to say, but instead Hinata yelps “Guess what?”

“Oh my god,” Tobio mutters. Hinata is wearing a full on Spider-Man outfit (they look exactly identical, how are people not seeing it), but he can almost see the grin underneath the mask. Hinata, after all, radiates the same enamouring glow whatever he’s doing.

Also, he hasn’t disguised his fucking voice.

“You have to ask what~” the redhead sings, tossing a volleyball from hand to hand.

Tobio gives in - something he’s found himself doing more and more often recently. “What, dumbass?”

“I’m Spider-Man!” Beaming, Hinata throws out his arms as if to say ‘ta-da!’. Tobio stares around at the other players.

“Suga-san!” he announces. “I was right!”

“About what?” Suga asks amably, and Tobio points wordlessly at Hinata. At Spider-Man. 

Nishinoya is now engaging in lively conversation with Spider-Hinata, still masked and costumed, and Suga offers Tobio a reassuring smile. “Did you win an argument with Hinata?”

“... he just admitted he was Spider-Man,” Tobio studies his senpai. “He’s in costume.”

“He’s in his sports clothes,” Suga says worriedly. “Are you alright, Kageyama?”

A burst of laughter draws his attention from behind, and Tobio turns to watch Hinata fail at serving. In costume. Hinata realizes he’s watching, pulls his mask up so his face is revealed, and sticks his tongue out at Tobio. Suga doesn’t react.

“I hate this dream,” Tobio complains.

As if he’s overheard him, Hinata huffs. “Nobody asked you to be here, you know. You can leave any time you like.”

“I can’t just wake myself up!” he retorts, falling easily back into arguing.

“I’ll do it for you, then!” the spiker snaps (still cheery, can you snap cheerily?). Hinata swings over to him and grabs his face “Idiot, what the heck -”, and Tobio can see that his face has this small scar right on his cheekbone.

He blinks, and snaps full throttle out of the dream. His heart is racing.

“Tobes?” Sakura mumbles, shifting in the bed next to his as her words slur. “Y’alright?”

“It’s fine - go back to sleep,” Tobio reassures her, even though he can’t reassure himself of the same thing. When his phone lights up moments later, he takes the out: Oikawa sending him yet another alien video.

(Direct Chat)

milky boi: oikawa san it is three am

mothman’s trophy husband: and you’re awake so who’s winning here tobio-chan?

milky boi: ,,,,,,

mothman’s trophy husband: why are you awake though

mothman’s trophy husband: you need to be fully rested to have even a /prayer/ of defeating me ofc

milky boi: first of all i will beat you any day of the week

mothman’s trophy husband: sounds fake but mkay

milky boi: second of all just an odd dream

mothman’s trophy husband: was it about marrying your wing spiker cause i think that’s just a normal setter thing ya know

milky boi: i think thats just you???

mothman’s trophy husband: how dare you call me out like this

milky boi: you dare *i call *myself out like this

mothman’s trophy husband: i’ll send iwa-can over i swear

milky boi: iwa can

mothman’s trophy husband: CHAN

mothman’s trophy husband: fuck

milky boi: go ahead actually i havent seen him in a little while

mothman’s trophy husband: and that’s how it’ll stay

milky boi: you sure youre /mothman’s/ trophy husband and not /iwaizumi’s/

mothman’s trophy husband: how dare you. such an allegation. shocked and horrified

mothman’s trophy husband: what are they teaching you @ karasuno

milky boi: everything i know i learned from a magnificent senpai named sugawara

mothman’s trophy husband: ANYWAYS go back to sleep or watch the alien vid

milky boi: say hi to takeru for me

mothman’s trophy husband: i’m gonna scream how did you turn my nephew against me

milky boi: with ease

Too soon, Tobio blinks awake to the noise of his alarm. X-Files music plays in his earbuds (he must have fallen asleep during the video). Today, he vows, remembering the dream, he’s going to put Plan S into action: S for Spider-Man.

“Hinata!” he roars, dashing after his teammate as they tear across the school grounds. People have long since learned to get out of their way, ducking behind friends and hopping out of the way.

Hinata ‘eep’s and pours on the speed, pulling further ahead. Tobio snatches fruitlessly at his hood, flapping in the breeze, before growling his displeasure. “W-what do you want, Bakageyama?”

“Oi, don’t be rude before I’ve even started talking!” Huffing, the pair come to a stop by the gym. “I was going to ask if you wanted to go see that movie that’s coming out this Sunday.”

Tobio knows there’s a lot of crime in that area, particularly on the weekends. It’s petty crime for the most part, but Spider-Man tends to swoop in on Sundays and clean up the muggers. This, he decides, is a perfect opportunity. Either Hinata stays in the theater the whole time and Spider-Man doesn’t make an appearance, or he ducks out and Tobio can catch him in the act.

Hinata, not having gotten the memo, is gaping at Tobio like he’s just offered him chocolate that might be poisoned. “You want to go to the movies. With me. Willingly.”

“No, dumbass, I’m being forced into it,” Tobio snaps. “You like those action movies, right?”

“And you don’t,” Hinata counters, staring up at him suspiciously.

“If you don’t want to, I’ll just take Sakura instead.” Eyeing him, Tobio holds his breath until Hinata’s face softens.

The redhead smirks. “Fine, Kageyama. I’ll go if you really want me to~”

“When you do that, it reminds me of Oikawa…” Tobio moans, and Hinata breaks into peals of laughter before ducking into the gym. When he follows, he notes Hinata and Yachi huddled in the corner, Yachi patting him on the shoulder as his face goes as red as his hair.

Tobio never understood that expression - people with ‘red hair’ usually don’t have red hair at all, and it’s especially odd that Hinata has orange hair considering he’s Japanese, but it seems poetically appropriate.

Tsukishima nudges him as he walks by (blond, too, is an odd color for Japan - but then again so is silver, and Tobio can’t figure out the mystery of why half his team have anime protagonist hair at the same time he proves Hinata is Spider-Man). “Got any evidence that shorty’s a superhero yet?”

“I will,” Tobio says with confidence, at the same time Yamaguchi howls “You have a date?” across the room.

Yachi hits Yamaguchi with a water bottle.

“Sorry,” the offending boy winces, rubbing his arm. “Jeez, Yachi, you’ve got a strong arm! You could throw a discus!”

The team pauses once again to reflect on the mental image of tiny Yachi throwing metal frisbees, then refocuses on the first matter (except for Kiyoko-san, who blinks several times and goes just a little pink). Tobio wonders briefly why he’s not the first one to know about Hinata’s date before reminding himself that Yachi and Yamaguchi are also his good friends, and both are most adorably innocent enough when it comes to giving advice and the like.

Sneering, Tsukishima takes his headphones off (yet still retains the image of not listening to anyone or anything). “Do they know it’s a date?”

“Shouyou, who is it?” Nishinoya yelps and runs over to the other first years, grabbing Hinata’s shoulders and cooing something like ‘my little brother’s all grown up’.

“She better be nice,” Daichi says forebodingly.

“Dai-san,” Noya reminds him, because he’s a disaster bisexual and everyone knows it, “they might not be a girl.”

Tanaka nods along. “Right, bro, they just have to like volleyball.”

“Of course he likes volleyball!” Hinata scoffs. His eyes dart briefly to Tobio, who wonders exactly who this volleyball liking boy is and why he hasn’t heard about him before now. Then he reminds himself it’s not his business if Hinata didn’t want to tell him - he has to prepare for Sunday.

(Direct Chat)

tsukishino: I can’t believe this.

milky boi: ???

milky boi: is this tsukishima?

milky boi: you never message me, should i prepare for war

tsukishino: I hate you on principle but this is the greatest thing to happen this month, so I’m not telling anyone anything. Have fun on Sunday!

milky boi: im so confused

“Wake up!” Sakura’s voice rings from a spot far too close to his ear, and Tobio jolts upright with an indignant shriek. 

“I’m going to fold my ears into paper cranes and leave them on your desk,” he informs her.

She doesn’t even grace him with an acknowledgement, instead choosing to yank the blinds open. Sakura would probably get along well with Nishinoya-san. 

… Tobio is never introducing them. “You, sir, have somewhere to be in forty five minutes!”

“Then I have thirty more to sleep,” Tobio grumbles, burying his face in his pillow.

“You have to pick an outfit, brush your teeth, and become a functioning human before you leave,” Sakura instructs him. “We all know how you get in the mornings.”

“It’s like you’re on truth serum!” Fumihiro volunteers from the hallway.

Flipping him off, Tobio flails out of bed and staggers off to the bathroom. “Thanks, onii-chan, very helpful.”

“Nobody’s driving you anywhere at that rate!” he yells back, goodnaturedly raising a middle finger of his own. 

Aia stumbles into the hall, covers Sakura’s eyes with a faux distraught wail, and scolds “You’re lucky the baby wasn’t here!”

“Who has Akio, actually?” Fumihiro asks. There’s a lengthy pause before he turns and starts staring into various rooms, but Tobio’s already closing the bathroom door. Once he emerges, Sakura stands ready with a small mountain’s worth of outfits.

He stares at his sister. “... what is this?”

“Pick one,” she replies cheerfully, waving two in the air. “You didn’t think I’d let you go into this alone, did you?”

“I’m hanging out with a friend,” Tobio reminds her, “And figuring out if he’s actually a superhero. So, you know, a day in the life.”

“This one, then.” Sakura thrusts clothing at him, getting more and more insistent until she’s smacking him with the jeans. 

“Fine, fine!” he yells, taking the proffered outfit and shooing her out of the room so he can change. Honestly, Sakura’s making a bigger deal about all this than he thinks is needed - but she was right to wake him earlier. He really can’t lie when he’s not quite awake.

In the end, he does get a ride to the theater, even if Amaya insists on grinning like a loon when he points out Hinata. “He’s got some crazy stamina, riding his bike all the way here.”

“He lives in the mountains,” Tobio tells her, because it’s true and even more impressive than simply biking in from town.

“Oh, that’s gotta be pretty,” Amaya coos appreciatively. “Very nice.”

“Okay, you can go now,” he mutters once Hinata catches sight of him. The other boy lights up, waving widely with an arm instead of a hand, and starts locking up his bike. Amaya looks him up and down, then pats him on the head before pulling away.

Hinata bounds over to him, beaming (ha, Yachi’s ‘sun’ imagery makes sense). “Ready?”

“I’ll get the tickets if you get the snacks,” Tobio challenges, already running toward the ticket booth. Hinata shrieks behind him, but Tobio knows he’ll follow.

“I’m getting Senior Mints and Tanglers!” yells Hinata from the snack area, ignoring the glaring families nearby.

“Don’t yell across the theater, idiot!”

“You just did!”

Tobio refrains from shouting back (barely), instead choosing to suffer through the smug look spreading across Hinata’s face. He can revel in watching Hinata apologize to nearby movie-goers, rubbing the back of his neck and beaming in his eyes-closed manner. He’s very forgivable, and Tobio watches as the other patrons slowly but surely let him off with a few finger wags and exasperated smiles.

Hinata rejoins him once everything’s purchased, humming some song under his breath about seeing Rapid and Rage Three, and Tobio realises something he previously did not consider.

He’s never seen Rapid and Rage or Rapid and Rage Two.

The logical course of action would be to ask Hinata what they were about, but that feels like admitting he doesn’t know something that Hinata does, so that’s off the table. Tobio decides he’s just going to have to figure it out as he watches.

“Kageyama!” Hinata yelps, yanking his sleeve so he’s closer to face height, “We’re missing the previews!”

“The previews are made to be missed!” Tobio strikes back. What kind of weirdo intentionally wants to see ads for movies they’re not at?

In response, Hinata huffs angrily and tows him into their theater “It’s three, dumbass!” “Look at the ticket, it’s fou- oh, no, wait -” before getting a notification on his phone Tobio can’t make out.

He reads it quickly, then bolts from his chair. “Gotta go to the bathroom!”

Aha, Tobio thinks, Spider-Hinata appears. He notes the time (he’ll cross reference every time Hinata leaves with every time Spidey stops a crime) and settles in to watch the previews (ugh). Hinata’s back ten minutes later, right when the movie begins.

“Aww,” he whines, “I missed ‘em.”

“You probably like watching the credits, too,” Tobio whispers.

Hinata doesn’t even have the good grace to be embarrassed, hissing back “There are clips at the end of some movies!”

The plot is fairly easy to follow, even if Hinata keeps leaning in to whisper a fact or comment. Tobio shivers, just a bit, at the chill of the theater, and when Hinata murmurs “Guys in cars with women… truly a money siphon.” his warm exhale raises goosebumps.

“Wait,” Tobio whispers back, “do you come to these things to make fun of them?”

Hinata flashes him a guilty look before his phone lights up again. “Gonna go refill the popcorn!”

“It’s not completely empty,” Tobio points out, refraining from a smirk.

Grabbing the last fistful, his teammate stuffs it in his mouth faster than he can blink. “Now ih ish.”

This time Hinata takes even longer, thirteen minutes (even though this isn’t what Tobio’s supposed to be keeping track of) before he flops back into his seat. “What did I miss?”

The setter stares at the screen for another moment, where ‘Sean’ is in the process of falling for another man’s girlfriend. “Nothing good.”

Over the course of the movie, Hinata leaves four times, for an average of eleven minutes, and Tobio eats almost all the Senior Mints, despite Hinata’s complaints. When they leave the theater, they’re struck dumb and blinking by the change in lighting.

“This was fun,” Hinata chirps, unlocking his bike.

Stomach swooping for some reason, Tobio nods awkwardly. “We could… do it again some time?”

“Yeah,” Hinata mumbles, face pinking, and he grins. “Yeah, okay.”

He gets on his bike, waves, and races off, leaving Tobio with more data and the tiniest of smiles.

(A small child does a double take when he sees him, but they didn’t cry, so it’s whatever.)

~~~

They’re at practice again when Ennoshita brings up the topic of superheroes. He’s been talking to his girlfriend about a film idea, he says (Tanaka and Nishinoya wail at the injustice) and she said a Captain America type character was coolest.

“Of course, she’s wrong,” Ennoshita says ruefully, “Hulk is more tortured.”

“What about Hawkeye?” Asahi offers. “He’s deaf, and he doesn’t have any powers besides bow skills.”

“Asahi’s right,” Noya agrees with a nod and folded arms. ‘Asahi’s right,’ Tanaka mouths behind his back, clasping his hands together and making goo-goo eyes until Nishinoya turns around and swats him.

Hinata, meanwhile, is pretending very hard that he doesn’t care about the conversation - but Tobio knows he’s going to vibrate out of his skin soon enough. “Well,” Tobio announces nonchalantly, “I like Spider-Man.”

“True, our Japanese Spidey!” Yamaguchi jumps on the wagon, and there’s nodding and ‘ahh’s from the rest of the team. Hinata looks at Tobio like he’s hung the moon, and shrugs. 

“Well,” the middle blocker says slowly, but he’s grinning, “he’s alright.”

Tobio doesn’t bring up the ‘Hinata is Spider-Man’ theory with anyone except Sakura again, and that’s only to demonstrate his presentation. Every time he does it there’s less ‘coincidence’, less laughing, as the evidence (though circumstantial and flimsy at times) piles up.

Then.

(Incoming Call: Tiniest Giant)

“Hinata?” he barks when he picks up the phone, pressing it to his ear. They never call, instead sending hundreds of messages and cat gifs back and forth.

There’s a cough from the other end of the line. “Kageyama. Could you - come to the theater? The… there’s an alley nearby. I need -” Hinata breaks off into coughing again, raspy noises that grate on both the throat and the ears.

“Fuck, okay, coming - what the hell happened to you?” Tobio throws on his shoes and tears into the living room, hurriedly coordinating a ride with Amaya as Hinata laughs quietly.

“Long story. Tell you later.”

Tobio scowls. “Fine, but I better get a full explanation.”

Is this related to Spider-Man work? Even though he reads the reports on superhumans, he’s never thought that Hinata could really get injured - not like you hear from other heroes, the ones that fight off alien invasions and evil organisations and - shit. Tobio supposes that’s how it always is: heroes seem unbeatable until they’re not.

“Hey,” Hinata offers when he finds him, leaning against a wall in the theater’s alley with his mask pushed up. “My bike’s busted. Not sure how I’ll get to practice, but maybe I’ll run there!”

“You’re not running down a mountain to practice, Hinata boke. Get in the car.”

Hinata calls his mom to let her know he’s staying at the Kageyama’s, which results in a lot of questions that Tobio can’t hear. 

“No, mom, I ran into them - yeah. Mugged, would you believe it? I’ll work off the bike, promise.” There’s a pause in which Hinata winces and pulls the device away from his ear. “I know, there’s a lot of petty crime here. I’m okay, really.”

Amaya and Tobio exchange a look along the lines of ‘bullshit’. In the end, Hinata’s allowed to stay as long as he’s not intruding and he’s really ‘not that injured, mom, promise!”. Hanging up with a sigh, he presses a hand to his ribs before realising he’s being watched.

“There’s a first aid kit in the back,” Amaya says softly, briskly. Then, as an explanation: “I’m training to be a nurse. Tobio knows a thing or two from all our practices.”

Tobio crawls back and takes the kit, pulling cloth bandages out and shooing Hinata’s hands away from the wound. They sit in silence, wrapping the wound with nothing but the slightest hiss of pain, and Hinata stays eerily quiet.

“So,” Amaya breaks the silence, “someone care to explain why I have Spider-Man in the backseat of my car?”

“Technically, it’s the family car,” Tobio mutters, but Amaya sends him a glare.

“I ran into someone - someone with upgrades from when he last fought. He was better than me,” Hinata admits, “And I underestimated him. I never do that.”

“Alright,” Amaya sighs, shaking her head a bit. “That’ll do for now, I guess. Tobio, we’re going to have to explain this to the family, because I don’t have a change of clothes for him.”

Hinata rubs his face, then presses it into Tobio’s shoulder. He lets him.

When they get into the house, Tobio bypasses concerned siblings “The blood’s not mine, Aia” to bring Hinata into his room. “I kind of knew you were Spider-Man.”

“I kind of knew you did, too.” Hinata exhales slowly. “I guess I wanted you to. Just - I wanted to be so much cooler when you found out for sure!”

“You’re cool enough,” Tobio tells him matter-of-factly. “You fight supervillains and stuff on a regular basis.”

Hinata stares at him, flushing, then lets out a wail. “How do you just say stuff like that!”

“What did I do wrong?” Tobio panics, Hinata hiding his face in a pillow.

“Nothing!” he groans. “That’s the issue.”

“Tobio?” Fumihiro asks, knocking on the door. “Are you and Hinata ready to - I don’t know, Amaya wouldn’t tell us anything.” There’s a small, self-deprecating laugh, and his older brother steps back from the door. “We’re all pretty worried.”

“Give us a sec, ‘Hiro!” Tobio calls back guiltily. When they emerge, Sakura throws her arms around him. She doesn’t say a word, but he crumbles just a little bit. “Sorry.”

“Pardon the intrusion,” Hinata says in a small voice. He’s met with the combined concern of far too many Kageyama siblings, and he laces his fingers together. “Guess I’ll start with the important bit.”

He looks at Tobio, who gives him a nod. “I’m Spider-Man.”

“Oh god damn it,” Sakura explodes, then covers her mouth. Tobio smacks her.

~~~

The Kageyamas are now the keepers of Spider-Man’s secret, and Tobio has become an unofficial sidekick of sorts. What this means is he covers for Hinata when he’s off doing hero stuff, and occasionally patches him up after a battle.

This also means he’s hanging out with Hinata more often than not, and one day Sakura asks him how the whole Spidey thing has affected their relationship. Tobio shrugs. “We’re still friends, I just help him more now.”

“No, I meant the romantic aspect of it,” she says impatiently. “Like, can you swing across the city on dates?”

“Rom-” Tobio lurches up, staring at her. “What romantic aspect?”

“Duh, Tobio, you’ve been dating for like weeks,” Sakura snorts.

“What are you talking about.”

She looks at him, laughing, then stops. Scans his face. Shrieks. “Oh my god, you’re serious.”

“What?” he demands, face aflame.

“You invited him to a movie you didn’t like!” Sakura yells. 

“To gather research!” Tobio yells back. “You go to movies with your friend Ichika all the time!”

“She’s my girlfriend!” Sakura slaps a hand to her forehead as Akari pokes her head into the room.

His little sister looks at him with unveiled exasperation. “We all knew that.”

“Shit.” He’d asked Hinata on a date weeks ago? And then they kept going places, and Spider-Man happened, and, and… “Wait, he accepted?”

“I’m going to cry,” Sakura throws her hands into the air. “My twin is a nincompoop.” 

“Maybe you absorbed all his brain cells in the womb…” Akari muses.

“I have to go,” Tobio says, grabbing his bag.

“Where?” Sakura asks as he runs out of the room.

“The mountains!”

(He doesn’t actually go to the mountains - instead, he asks Hinata to meet him in the alley near the movie theater.)

Hinata arrives with a wave and a bounce, scanning the alley. “Kageyama?”

“Are we dating?” Tobio blurts, holding his breath.

“Wow,” Hinata says.

Wincing, Tobio bites his lip. “Shit, that wasn’t how I meant -”

“Tsukishima said it would take at least another two weeks for you to figure that out,” Hinata tells him proudly. “This means Yachi was closest!”

“Were you betting on me?” A nod. “... did Yamguchi have more faith in me?”

“Too much,” he shakes his head, “the poor boy was under by six days.”

“So we are in fact dating,” Tobio clarifies.

Hinata gives him an angelic smile. “It would appear so, Bakageyama.”

“Why have you not Spider-Man kissed me yet?” he demands, and Hinata’s face practically lights on fire.

(They do Spider-Man kiss, but Hinata almost falls on his head before insisting Tobio does it, too, so the setter has to hang off a fire escape ladder with his knees. He complains the whole time, but Hinata’s eyes are sparkling as they argue so maybe it’s not that bad.)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: socially-acceptable-username


End file.
